One Question Can Change A Life
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kurama is very nervous about asking a certain blue haired girl to go out with him. Will she say yes? One-Shot. The sequel is called Binded Hearts.


(A/N- This is my first fan-fic ever so no flames please. Any flames that I do receive will be thrown right back at you. If you have any comments or suggestions do not refrain from e-mailing or instant messaging me. The sequel is called Binded Love. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I wish that I could at least own Kurama.... Oh, and by the way my name is Kasumi. Bye for now..)

One Question Can Change A Life

The Question

Kurama had always admired Botan, from her looks, to her brains, to her wonderful happy personality. She always had a bright face on for even the bleakest of situations. He also adored her smile; it made her glow like the stars on the darkest of nights. Botan was the most beautiful person in the world to Kurama.

There was a problem, though, Kurama had but one fear-that Botan would reject him horribly when he asked her to go out with him. But there was still a glimmer of hope at the very bottom of his hearts lake telling him that she was to nice to reject him horribly that she would go out with him and consider growing feelings for him as he had grown for her.

Kurama gathered up every bit of hope, strength, and courage that he had within him and decided to follow Botan on her next walk in the park and ask her then if she would go out with him.

--------At The Park--------

Kurama's heart skipped a beat.

There Botan was, but not as her happy, perky, normal self, but as a frightened girl.

A man had jumped out of nowhere, grabbed Botan, and slammed her up against a tree. Before the man could get the second button on Botan's shirt undone, Kurama having known the man's intentions had lunged at him knocking him head on into a tree. Ouch. He scrambled away quickly only to trip and fall at the feet of a park ranger who had seen the whole thing. The park ranger apprehended the man quickly and put him in handcuffs.

"Oh, Kurama thank you so much I'm so happy that you were here or I don't know what would have happened!" Botan said teary eyed.

"I don't know what kind of sick things that man would have done if you weren't here to-" Kurama put one finger to Botan's lips to silence her and that was all she needed to stop talking.

"I am just happy that you are unharmed Botan, and please do not cry it does not suit you" Kurama pulled Botan into a hug as he said this. Botan replied by giving him a surprised look.

"Do not be surprised Botan. You may not know this but I have admired you from afar for a long time and this may be a stupid time to ask you now but.... If I do not ask you now I do not think that I ever will" He started to sweat.

"Yes Kurama what do you wish to ask me?" Botan asked with a smile.

"W-will no w-would you like to g-go out with me?" Kurama squeaked out as fast as possible.

Botan separated from him softly.

'Here is comes the rejection' Kurama thought sadly.

"Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!" Botan yelled at the top of her lungs out of nowhere. Some people who were walking in the park stared at her like she was a loon but she didn't care.

"I have waited forever for you to finally make a move Kurama and yes! I absolutely, positively, definitely will go out with you!!!!" Botan screamed and then lunged at him knocking both of them into a large, nearby fountain. Botan then put Kurama into a death grip hug and kissed him. Kurama was blushing like an idiot as some of the people walking by giggled and a group of people they new (namely Hiei, Mukuro, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina) clapped at the odd scene of two people, who were by the way soaked, making out in a fountain.

Kurama was so happy at that moment that he had gathered up enough courage to ask Botan out because that one question, that one simple question had made him the happiest person in the world it was that one question that had altered his life forever.

--------The End-------

(A/N- YES! I have finished my first fan-fic ever! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy I would like to thank the academy and the whole cast and crew of Yu Yu Hakusho. I would also like to especially thank Kurama and Botan. **HANDS MINI STATUES OF KASUMI TO KURAMA AND BOTAN **Rate and message me with ideas ok? When you give me ideas the juices in my brain start to flow and I will be able to write another story. The moral of this story is do not be afraid to ask someone you like to go out with you it could alter the flow of your life. Remember you never know you might even marry that certain special person so do not be afraid if they say no. If they say no then they are not good enough for you. Also if somebody likes you do not, I repeat do not dump them off because they are ugly or something like that. They could be your soul mate they could be the most perfect person in the world for you so give them a chance. That is it for now. Bye..)


End file.
